Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
An existing USB electrical receptacle connector includes an insulated housing and a metallic shell, wherein the insulated housing is received in the metallic shell. The metallic shell includes a plurality of grounding sheets and a plurality of breaches. One end of each of the grounding sheets is extended from an inner wall of the corresponding breach, so that effective noise grounding and conduction can be accomplished via the grounding sheets which are respectively inserted into the through holes of the circuit board.
Nevertheless, during operation, the existing USB electrical receptacle connector provides poor shielding performance due to exposure of the breaches of the metallic shell, causing interference problems such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), etc. As a result, severe crosstalk problems are common when the existing USB electrical receptacle connector is used for signal transmission.